The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of tires and, more specifically, to a tire including a tread having a pattern of tread elements disposed in a noise-reducing pitch sequence.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in association with pneumatic tires used on agricultural equipment (e.g., tractors, combines and harvesters) or otherwise in association with agricultural-related applications, and is illustrated and described herein with specific reference to such agricultural applications. It is to be understood, however, that the subject matter of the present disclosure is broadly applicable to non-pneumatic tires (e.g., solid rubber tires) and is also suitable for a wide variety of other applications and/or uses (e.g., ATV and forestry applications). As such, the specific reference herein to pneumatic tires for use in agricultural applications is merely exemplary and not intended to be limiting.
Farm equipment, such as tractors, combines and harvesters, for example, are traveling increasing distances over road surfaces during travel between agricultural sites. In an effort to decrease the percentage of time spent in transit, farm equipment is becoming increasingly capable of high-speed travel along roadways (e.g., travel at speeds exceeding 40 MPH). Due to these and/or other circumstances, noise and vibration levels generated by conventional tires on such agricultural and/or other off-road vehicles during travel along roadways and at these higher speeds are become increasingly problematic.
Traditionally, agricultural and other tires intended primarily for off-road use have been designed with an emphasis on performance during intended use. For example, agricultural tires may be designed with a focus on draw-bar traction properties, tread-to-void ratios for cleaning and/or soil penetration characteristics, as well as the geometric configurations that promote tire life and durability.
For example, one tread characteristic that is commonly associated with traction and wheel slippage properties relates to the rigidity of the tread elements that form the tread of the tire. More specifically, the rigidity of the tread elements will normally have a relation to the geometric configuration (i.e., the size and shape) of the tread elements. As such, variations in size and/or shape of adjacent tread elements will result in corresponding variations in rigidity that could undesirably affect traction and wheel slippage performance. As a result, many agricultural and other off-road tire designs utilize a mono-pitch tread pattern in which each tread element is identical to the next tread element around the circumference of the tread pattern.
Of course, the use of a tread pattern for a tire that includes a predetermined pitch sequence for aiding in the reduction of noise and/or vibration generated by the tire tread during use is, in general, well known. This concept is commonly practiced in association with passenger tires (i.e., tires for passenger vehicles) for which characteristics such as ride comfort and noise and vibration reduction are significant attributes. It will be recognized, however, that tread patterns and tread element designs used in association with passenger tires are generally targeted toward significantly different performance characteristics than may be prioritized for agricultural or other off-road tires.
Accordingly, it is believed desirable to develop a tire that includes a tire tread capable of aiding in the reduction of the generation of noise and/or vibration while providing the desired performance characteristics commonly associated with tires used in agricultural and other off-road applications.